The present invention relates to the field of computer keyboards and more particularly, to computer keyboards that can be shaped and configured for use by the disabled.
The disabled are presented with a number of challenges for performing functions which other users take for granted when it comes to using computer systems. Most people take it for granted that they can walk up to any personal computer and start typing. However, there are a variety of disabilities which make it difficult or impossible for some people to use a standard keyboard. For example, one person may be unable to manage multiple keys such as those used in shift and control sequences while another person may find it difficult to type because of the size of or the spacing between keys. There is not one keyboard layout that will accommodate all handicaps. In many cases, a computer keyboards has to be tailored to the disabilities of the particular individual.
There are many standard keyboard designs with keys that snap in and out of place. Such keyboards could be remapped for the disabled by moving keys and then redefining the keyboard""s layout to the computer""s operating system. The above identified related application, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses how such a standard keyboard design can be configured for use by certain disabled individuals to enable its use in connection with most personal computers without reconfiguring the computer""s software to recognize the variation in key position. However, not all disabilities can be accommodated using such a standard keyboard design. For instance, some people with fine motor control difficulties and those suffering from visual problems may require larger keys and/or greater spacing between keys. Meanwhile other individuals who have limited movement of their limbs, fingers and/or hands may find it easier to have keys that are positioned closer together. Furthermore, people with cognitive difficulties or missing limbs or fingers would find it difficult or impossible to use the multiple key sequences of standard type keyboard design.
To design and produce keyboards adapted for each handicapped individual""s particular disability would be cost prohibitive using standard keyboard manufacturing processes requiring special molds to form nonconforming keys and other parts of the special keyboard. However even after the special keyboard is in existence, it may not operate properly with a computer because the keyboard will not generate key scan codes that can be correctly identified by the computer without reconfiguring the computer""s operating system or application software. This leaves a disabled individual unable to use computer systems to search for a computer expert to specifically reconfigure a computer system to his or her needs. Once reconfigured, that computer system then becomes a problem for others to use with a standard keyboard. Further, the disabled individual is unable to apply skills acquired with the use of the modified computer system to other computer systems without these modifications.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a keyboard which can be adapted to accommodate the handicaps of a specific user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a keyboard adapted to the specific handicaps of various users which keyboard can be used with any computer system without requiring special programming or modification of the computer system.
In accordance with the present invention, a key pattern configured to accommodate the handicaps of the disabled user is imprinted or embossed on a sheet of compliant material. A matrix of sensing circuits for the keyboard are placed under the material to detect when the material is pressed and provides an output to a keyboard controller indicating which portion of the keyboard has been contacted. The keyboard controller relates the personal data to the keyboard pattern on the compliant material and provides key signals to the computer interface connector of the keyboard that are indistinguishable by a computer system from the output of a standard keyboard. This enables the disabled user to carry this keyboard from one computer system to another and simply exchange it for the standard keyboard for the computer and start typing. Since the keyboard can be configured to accommodate the users handicap, no changes need be made to the operating system or any software of the computer in order to allow the disabled user to use the computer. Furthermore, other users are not required to do anything special to start using the computer system once the standard keyboard is re-installed.